Donner son corps par amour
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Elle est marrante, je vais l’acheter ! Va me chercher son boss ! -KyoXYuya- -UA-


**Titre : **Donner son corps par amour 

**Auteur : **Gasp31

**Genre : **Je sais pas… Bizarre

**Couple : **Le très célèbre et classique KyoXYuya

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo ne sont pas à moi donc je ne fais pas d'argent de poche dessus… sniff… sniff…

**Note : **C'est un peu bizarre j'ai écrit après m'être battu contre mon frère. Il est possible que vous n'aimiez pas mais je vous en pris ne quittez cette page qu'après l'avoir lu. Merci et Bonne lecture

**Donner son corps par amour**

Une nuit…

Du sang…

Un meurtre…

Yuya Shiina se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de cette scène et sûrement pas la dernière. Elle se leva, enfila ses chaussons et se rendit dans la cuisine. Son visage était couvert de sueur, les images de cette horrible nuit lui étaient revenues en tête, cette nuit où, dans un quartier malfamé de sa ville natal, son grand frère l'avait quitté. Ou plutôt on lui avait ôté la vie. Un homme avait fondu sur eux, blessant légèrement l'adolescente qu'elle était à l'époque, et mortellement Nozomu. Yuya sortit un verre et jeta un regard triste vers la fenêtre, les lumières des discothèques des alentours dominaient la nuit. Elle n'avait que 12 ans lorsque son frère et tuteur l'avait quitté et après 4 ans de foyer social et 1 ans de dérive totale elle avait pu se faire engager comme serveuse dans un bar assez branché. Sa main actionna le robinet et elle se servit un verre d'eau. Elle but à grandes gorgées jusqu'à que ses yeux émeraude ne s'arrête sur l'horloge du micro-onde qui indiquait en rouge clignotant 00 : 36. Un soupire échappa de ses fines lèvres, sa nuit n'était pas terminée, loin de là…

« Même pendant mon jour de congé je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, j'aurais peut-être mieux fais d'aller bosser… pfff… »

On frappa à la porte et la serveuse sursauta. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à une heure pareille ? Elle enfila un pull pour cacher sa nuisette puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une seule personne était capable de venir chez elle à une heure aussi tardive, son employeur. Au départ ils étaient tous les deux de bons amis et il lui avait offert un travail dans son bar. Elle était à l'époque dans un tel état de misère qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

-Yuya ! J'ai besoin de toi ! On est archi-complet ce soir et Mahiro est tombée malade à la dernière soirée mousse.

-Ok Yukimura ! Laisse-moi m'habiller ! J'arrive !

-Dépêche-toi ! Les plus gros V.I.P. sont là et on m'a annoncé l'arrivée d'un très riche mafieux alors je voudrais que tu t'occupes de lui.

-Si tu veux…

Yuya savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il l'avait sortie de la galère et lui payait son loyer. En contrepartie elle devait accepter de faire certaine chose pour lui. Yuya retourna dans sa chambre pendant que son ôte s'installait dans le salon.

-C'est quoi le thème ce soir, cria-t-elle à travers l'appartement

-Habille-toi normalement on a reçu de très beaux costumes.

-Ok

Quelques minutes et un tour de clé plus tard, Yuya était dans les loges en plein essayage. L'une de ses collègues lui passa une minijupe écossaise et une chemise blanche. C'était son costume de serveuse pour la soirée tous les soirs les serveuses devait aguicher les clients et les encourager à acheter le plus de boisson possible.

-Tiens, il faut la nouer en dessous la poitrine pour la grossir et il faut aussi te faire des couettes.

-Il a pas plus court ! Oh la la…

-Je sais, mais toi au moins tu n'as pas à faire la pute pour arrondir tes fins de mois.

La jeune serveuse le savait, la plupart de ses collègues devaient se prostituer pour manger à leur faim, mais elle n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Elle accompagnait souvent Yukimura dans des soirées mondaines et il lui en était redevable.

-Yuki m'a dit qu'il voulait que je m'occupe d'un mafieux, tu le connais ?

-Tu connais le nombre de mafieux qui vienne ici ?

-Ah je vois… Ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne me prenne pas pour ce que je ne suis pas.

Durant son année de dérive, elle avait été contrainte de faire le trottoir. Ces rares expériences l'avaient profondément marquée, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas repris de relation amoureuse et par la même occasion des relations sexuelles depuis cette triste époque. La serveuse termina de s'habiller et fila au bar où son patron l'attendait. Il désigna le quartier V.I.P., un endroit sombre où, sur un canapé noir, un homme d'une grande mais troublante beauté était assis. Il lui expliqua que c'était un gros mafieux très influent du nom de Omine No Kyo. Un immense borgne barrait l'accès à sa table et surveillait les alentours. Yuya se fraya un passage dans la foule, dépassa le garde du corps et demanda poliment :

-Que voulez-vous boire, M. No Omine ?

Le mafieux leva ses yeux rouges vers la jeune fille et la toisa froidement. Yuya sursauta, elle n'avait jamais vu une personne ayant un regard aussi flamboyant. De longs cheveux noirs luisants lui tombaient jusqu'au reins ce qui le rendait encore plus troublant.

-C'est toi la pute qu'il m'a envoyé ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse exprimer sa colère ni même répondre à la question, une main calleuse s'était aventurée sous sa jupe et tripotait vigoureusement ses fesses. Elle hoqueta lorsque cette même mais passa sous son string et descendit plus bas vers son intimité. D'un geste rapide et calculé, Yuya frappa le bras du client en lançant froidement :

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée mais une serveuse. Que voulez-vous boire ?

-Du saké, le meilleur !

-Bien je vous ramène cela tout de suite !

Kyo soupira en regardant la serveuse partir. Ca devait être une vierge mais elle avait un bon caractère. L'armoire à glace qui lui servait de garde du corps tâtonna à son tour le postérieur de la jeune fille et se reçut une gifle.

-Bonten, laisse-là ! Sinon tu devras aller chercher le saké à sa place.

-Bien, patron…

-Elle est marrante, je vais l'acheter ! Va me chercher son boss !

La brute obéit et quitta sa place. Il travaillait pour le mafieux depuis presque 10 ans et il le connaissait assez bien. Son patron ne s'attachait jamais à personne enfin depuis que son ex-petite amie, Sakuya, était partie avec son frère cadet, Kyoshiro. Alors qu'il veule acheter une fille sous prétexte qu'il la trouvait marrante était un peu bizarre aux yeux du gorille. La serveuse réapparut, deux bouteilles sur son plateau. Elle en servit un verre au mafieux. Il but et lui tendit son verre vide pour qu'elle le remplisse nouveau. Ce qu'elle fit avant de reposer la bouteille et de tourner les talons pour s'écarter du brun.

-Reste ici !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous !

Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui, collant son corps encore jeune au sien déjà plus mûr. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu m'appartiendras bientôt et je te donnerais toues les ordres qu'il me passe par la tête, des plus censées aux plus perverses…

Il ponctua sa réplique d'un petit ricanement devant le rougissement de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir les moindres creux et bosses de l'anatomie, presque parfaite, du mafieux. Il tira sur le nœud qui tenait sa chemise et libéra sa poitrine dont les tétons s'étaient durcit à ce contact. Yuya se dégagea et couru vers les vestiaires. Mais avant d'arriver à destination elle rentra dans son employeur qui se dirigeait vers en compagnie de l'armoire à glace vers le mafieux.

-Yuya, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je… Heu…

Il vit bien qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, il s'inquiéta davantage. Yuya était une femme forte et ne se laissait pas dominer facilement alors pour l'obliger à fuir, il fallait soit l'avoir humilié soit l'avoir battu mais elle n'avait aucune blessure il en conclut donc qu'elle avait du avoir la honte de sa vie.

-Yuya, je vais voir Omine No Kyo, il semblerait que tu lui plaises et qu'il ait des projets pour toi.

La serveuse s'immobilisa, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller avec un homme pareil qui ne penserait qu'à la tripoter. Elle ne voulait pas non plus devenir la pute personnelle d'un riche homme d'affaires. Si elle avait pu elle aurait hurlé son désaccord mais en plein milieu de la foule qu'avait attiré le bar ce soir-là, il valait mieux que les serveuses se tiennent à carreaux. Elle acquiesça en silence.

-Bon, on va aller le voir alors…

**OoO**

Une trahison…

De l'argent…

Le jeu du sort…

Yuya entra et posa son sac par terre. Elle fulminait, comment Yukimura avait-il pu la vendre ainsi. Quel beau salaud ! A présent elle devait habiter chez le mafieux et jouez les boniches jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une autre. Pour grossir son malheur elle avait reçu des ordres stricts, elle devait ranger ses affaires et ensuite retrouver son nouveau patron dans son dojo personnel. Elle avait appris par le garde du corps pendant qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre, que le mafieux faisait du karaté et qu'il excellait dans ce sport. Bontenmaru était même assez gentil sous ses faux airs d'ours mal léché.

-Dépêche-toi, Kyo n'aime pas attendre !

Elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Peut-on savoir ce qui va m'arriver si je suis en retard ?

La borgne frissonna et désigna son œil hors d'usage. Yuya essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à une femme. A ce moment là une domestique traversa le couloir. Une longue cicatrice partait de sa clavicule et zigzaguait jusqu'à son oreille. Le même frisson que celui du garde du corps parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme. Après un court silence, Bontenmaru demanda :

-Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

Yuya leva un sourcil et s'examina. Elle portait simplement un jean et un débardeur, rien de très provocant et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la question de son nouveau collègue.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as rien de plus court ?

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée, alors je mets ce que je veux.

-Fais ce que tu veux…

Ils s'en allèrent en direction de la salle de sport. L'armoire à glace resta dehors et Yuya poussa la porte, un peu effrayée par les cris en sortait. Elle entra et vit son employeur écraser littéralement son adversaire au sol. Il avait accroché ses longs cheveux ce qui accentuait la forme de son visage et mettait en valeur son regard couleur rubis. Il avait également enlevé le haut de son kimono, laissant son torse nu et musclé à la vue de la jeune file. Il entendit la blonde entrer, il acheva son opposant et se dirigea vers elle. Il attrapa un peignoir en soie et l'enfila d'un geste presque sensuel.

« Merde, il est super bien foutu en plus… »

-Tu es en retard !

-Et alors ?

Yuya se demanda un court instant pourquoi elle avait fais cette tentative de suicide. Le mafieux vit rouge et colla vivement la jeune fille contre le mur pour lui rappeler :

-Tu es à moi ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ! Et dorénavant tu mettras des vêtements plus courts et des jupes.

La blonde tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager mais la prise de Kyo était trop forte. Elle acquiesça pensant qu'il la lâcherait mais il préféra déboutonner son jean et le faire lentement glisser de ses fines jambes. Une fois s'être débarrasser du pantalon de la jeune fille il s'attaqua à son haut puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il agita le sous-vêtement devant ses yeux apeurés et souffla :

-Ca ne sert à rien que tu portes ce genre de chose avec moi…

En deux trois coups de cuillères à pot il avait déshabillé la jeune fille qui, de peur, ne s'était pas défendue. Seul la culotte persistait, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Sûrement des choses pas très catholiques… Par chance il se détacha d'elle pour ôter à son tour ses vêtements. Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps car Yuya y vit une occasion en or pour s'échapper. Elle se mit à courir dans la salle mais il la rattrapa vite et la plaqua vite au sol à plat ventre.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi. Mais là je n'en ai pas envie alors tu vas aller te changer. Prépare-toi vite ce soir nous sortons !

**OoO**

Une robe rouge…

Une main…

Trop l'alcool…

Pour l'énième fois de la soirée, il passa sa main calleuse sous sa robe et caressa vigoureusement ses fesses. Et pour l'énième fois de la soirée elle se laissa faire sans dire aucun mot. Il l'avait obligé à mettre cette robe rouge trop courte pour pouvoir atteindre son postérieur facilement. Et il avait même ajouté en riant qu'avec cette robe ça sera plus facile de la déshabiller. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle préférait rester cloîtré dans sa chambre plutôt que faire l'amour avec lui. Il lui avait alors envoyé un petit ricanement en lui rappelant qu'elle lui appartenait et elle avait fini par céder et par le suivre en lui obéissant sans se plaindre. A présent ils étaient à une soirée mondaine. Les plus gros mafieux de la région étaient présents Mais très peu avaient amené des femmes. Yuya se sentait mal, entourée de tous ses riches qui la dévoraient des yeux. Soudain une main plus petite que celle de son employeur vint tâtonner son postérieur. Elle la laissa faire, après tout lorsqu'on amène sa prostituée à une fête on la met à disposition des invités. L'homme lui attrapa la main et la tira vers une chambre mise à la disposition des invités. Kyo jeta un regard à son compère et acquiesça sèchement. Yuya fit des yeux désespérés à son patron et tenta en vain de se dégager. Les sanglots montaient vers ses yeux émeraude alors que l'homme ouvrait la porte et entrait dans la chambre. Les larmes coulèrent et à sa grande surprise l'homme lui tendit un mouchoir :

-Alors c'est toi, « la dame de compagnie » de Kyo !

Elle était alors au niveau de « dame de compagnie ». Cet homme était un peu bizarre. Brun et plus petit que Kyo curieusement il ne semblait pas méchant. Il lui rappelait un peu son grand frère de son vivant. Elle fut elle-même un peu surprise de sa réponse :

-Vous pouvez dire prostituée.

-Non, Kyo n'est pas du genre à avoir une prostituée de votre genre. Je suis sur qu'il n'a jamais rien fais avec vous.

Yuya resta perplexe, c'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais forcé mais elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et il l'avait juste tripoté mais sans plus. Il lui avait même sorti l'excuse bidon du manque d'envie. En fait dans un sens il était même assez gentil. Le jeune mafieux profita du désarroi de la jeune fille pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe et elle se retrouva en string. C'était aussi une obligation de Kyo…

-Mais moi je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne fais pas d'état d'âme.

Elle éclata en sanglot et il se mit à caresser la douce peau de son dos en descendant progressivement. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'il se débarrassa du dernier vêtement.

-Pour une fois il a bien choisi !

Yuya ne l'écoutait plus mais pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la prit par les hanches pour la poser délicatement su le lit. Il se plaça derrière elle et suçota la peau de son cou. Quand la rage s'empara de la jeune femme, elle se leva d'un bon, mit une claque mémorable au mafieux et se rhabilla.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me laisser faire !

Elle n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle se retrouva dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son patron se trouva sur son chemin, il ne l'empêcha pas de passer mais esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Je vous attends à la voiture j'en marre de ma faire tripoter de tous les côtés !

L'homme qui l'avait tiré dans la chambre sortit, rouge de honte. L'interlocuteur de Kyo se permit de commenter :

-Elle a un sacré caractère.

Le brun lui envoya un regard meurtrier, personne ne devait critiquer ses choix, surtout en matière de femme.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Elle est très énergique c'est une vraie panthère.

-Au lit, elle doit être fabuleuse !

Kyo ne répondit rien mais se dirigea vers la sorti qu'avait quelques minutes plus tôt emprunté sa domestique.

**OoO**

Une table…

Des senteurs…

Un acte…

Yuya était en retard, trop en retard. Elle allait le sentir passer. Depuis peu elle était devenue la masseuse personnelle de son patron, en restant tout de même sa servante. Ce qui lui avait valu une petite augmentation et un moyen de locomotion. Mais elle allait sûrement perdre sa place, vu son retard. Elle courrait dans les couloirs de la villa avec les huiles de massage qu'il lui manquait. Elle parvint enfin à destination et ouvrit la porte avec hâte. Kyo l'attendait, allongé sur la table de massage à plat ventre exposant ainsi la parfaite et étonnante musculature de son dos.

« Ca va être ma fête ! »

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Je suis désolée, toutes les boutiques étaient fermées et je ne trouvais pas les huiles qu'il me fallait.

Elle commença son travail en malaxant la peau du bas de son dos ce qui lui arracha une soupire de soulagement. Elle remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en tordant doucement la peau qui protégeait chaque vertèbre pour enfin arriver sur ses épaules qu'elle enduit d'huile. Elle débuta par des grands mouvements sur ses omoplates en rejoignant ses mains sur sa nuque. Puis continua en faisant des petits cercles de la paume de ses mains. Elle lui demanda de se retourner, ce qui fit sans aucun ronchonnement. Il savait que le meilleur serait à venir mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était comment de si petites mains pouvaient lui faire autant de bien. Le jour où elle voudra bien mettre le reste de son corps à son service Kyo serait heureux. Mais elle s'arrêta, la séance était terminée. Il se releva dans un grognement insatisfait et mit son pantalon. Elle s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il lui ordonna :

-Restes ici !

Yuya reposa ses affaires et se retourna, les yeux de braises de son employeur brillaient de milles feux. Il s'approcha à pas de velours et tourna autour de sa proie. Il glissa une main sous son tee-shirt et tâta sa poitrine puis descendit vers sa jupe qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Mais elle ne se défendait pas, cette fois-ci elle se laissa faire. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Peut-être à cause de cette petite flamme, cette petite flamme qu'il avait éveillée en elle. Cette flamme qui ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour à chaque fois qu'elle était à ses côtés. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait faire et surtout c'était la première depuis longtemps qu'elle embrassait un homme qu'elle pensait aimer…

**FIN**

_Yuya : C'est quoi cette fic ? Je peux savoir depuis quand je suis au service de ce pervers ?_

_Auteur : Depuis que Yukimura t'a vendu à lui._

_Yuya : Et depuis quand j'appartiens à Yukimura ?_

_Auteur : c'est la fic tu n'as pas à contester !_

_Yuya (sortant son arme) : Si ! Je n'appartiens à personne !_

_Auteur (tremblant de peur) : Oui tu as raison, maintenant range ce pistolet. S'il te plait…_

_Yuya : Je suis la meilleure !_

_Bon voilà c'est une fic un peu tordue mais bon ne cherchez pas à comprendre…_

_Mais vous pouvez quand même me mettre un ptit reviews !_


End file.
